Unwilling
by Joy-phoenix-dragon
Summary: Athrun Cagalli hate each other.Impossible?Once they loved each other deeply.Their friends decided to sabotage them into marriage without them knowing.Would Athrun and Cagalli willing to compromise or try to divorce?Main Pairing[A&C]include[K&L][Y&S][D&M]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

Mobile SuitGundam Seed or Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny is own by

**Original creator:**

Hajime Yatate

Yoshiyuki Tomino

**Director:**

Mitsuo Fukuda

**Character Design**:

Yoshikazu Yasuhiko

**Art:**

Masatsugu Iwase

* * *

I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I only use Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha as my main lead characters and Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, Miriallia Haw, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Yzak Joule, Shinn Asuka and Stellar Loussier as my support characters. This story basically based on my own idea of the disappointment that how GSD end. Which is now this story is own by me. I have been waiting for a year, for my major examination to be over so that I could finally write a fic on my favorite character. Yeah….! Now let me start my story… ;)

* * *

"Haiz…" Cagalli signed.

Cagalli Yula Athha aged twenty, Representative of Orb. Piles of file and documents scattered messily on her table. Work like reports to write to General Zark and Council Weezer on Orb current situation sure a boring and tiring task. Instead of concentrating on her work, Cagalli was lost in her own thought deeply.

FlashBack 1

_Athrun looks at Cagalli and gives her a hug and tells her that he's glad to meet her, he then says that he'll protect her and gives her a kiss._

End of FlashBack 1

"Haiz…" Cagalli signed again.

FlashBack 2

_Athrun hesitates and says that he knows what was going on with Yuuna Roma and her, and he didn't like the idea of it, but he put a ring on Cagalli and blushes. Then they kiss and hug goodbye as Athrun sets off on the transport ship._

End of FlashBack 2

"That freaking bastard!" Cagalli yelled in stentorian bellows. She clenched her fist and shook with fury. In anger, her fist came down on the table with a loud bang and threw all the documents onto the floor.

Once, Cagalli loved Athrun deeply. But now she only felt hatred towards Athrun.

* * *

"Yes, I know. Don't worry. Ya, I will head down to Orb next week to sign some document. It's okay, I can just reserve a place at the hotel and stay there for the time being, I ---"Athrun words was been cut off unexpectedly by Lacus.

"No, it's not okay, Cagalli mansion is big through and there are plenty of guest rooms for you to choose. And that the final decision okay and Kira and I will see you next week." Lacus told him.

Before Athrun could reply her, Lacus had already hung up the phone.

Athrun Zala aged twenty, Representative of Plants. He sighed. He needs to go down to Orb to settle some important stuff like signing some sort of document that Lacus insisted. It would be a long long weeks ahead for him. Like Cagalli, once he loved and adored her, but now the feeling turned into hatred.

"I really can't wait to see you again." Athrun said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"Kira, our plan is working. I can't believe Athrun would fall for it." Lacus squeal in delight.

Kira just smiled back at Lacus warmly.

"Now we just have to make them sign the document without them suspecting that it is actually a marriage certificate." Lacus said worrying.

All Cagalli and Athrun friends knew that they were once a couple. Unfortunately, the war made them drifted apart and hated each other. They couldn't bear to see them both pretend to hate each other in order to forget one another. They still loved each other but both of them are too stubborn to acknowledge. So, Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Miriallia and Dearka decided to give a helping hand to the two of them.

* * *

A quick glanced at the clock, Cagalli gasped and she knew she was late for that so called meeting. Who would believe that there would be a serious meeting where all your best friends except that green-eyed monster attended it too? Cagalli dashed out of her office without watching where she headed to.

A right turn and Cagalli bumped into something hard. She landed on her butt painfully. She muttered something like sorry to the person she accidentally collided with. Cagalli looked and saw Athrun and she screamed loudly into his ear.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What? Me…? You are the one who is walking blindly!" Athrun shouted back.

"Oh really I'm blind, I thought Coordinators have the ability to react faster than Natural. Seeing that he himself also collide into me blindly." Cagalli replied sarcastically.

They both argued non-stop towards the meeting room.

* * *

"Remember nothing should go wrong from here. Just pretend this meeting as seriously as we can. Understand?" Lacus told them umpteen times.

Voices of argument could be heard outside and Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Miriallia and Dearka quickly settled themselves down.

Both are not willing to let each other past through the door first.

"Ever heard of ladies first you green-eyed monster." Cagalli told Athrun.

"I don't remember a lady standing beside me. Oh, all I know is a tomboy trying to behave like a lady." Athrun smug at Cagalli.

Cagalli felt enraged. She could felt her blood boiling beyond hundred degrees Celsius. Cagalli punched Athrun hard in his face to wipe off his smug. Athrun cursed with all the bad words he knew. Athrun looked up and saw Cagalli smiled sweetly at him with victory.

"Ahem…" Cagalli and Athrun looked up and saw Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Miriallia and Dearka overwhelming expression.

Cagalli and Athrun settled down quietly after their display of displease. All of them look very serious and Cagalli felt that something is not right and why in the world would a priest doing in the meeting room with them?

After Lacus long talk about this and that Cagalli and Athrun still did not get what she meant and she announced that it was time for them to sign the document. Cagalli open the file and saw the words font in ant size purposely.

She hesitates not before Yzak dared her. "I can't believe that Representative Athha with her quick and fury temper scare is of signing a simple document. That goes for you too Zala."

With Yzak last words, both of them signed immediately not knowing the schemes behind their best friends truly intention.

The priest chooses to talk at that moment.

"Life ends when you stop dreaming

Hope ends when you stop believing

Love ends without you knowing it

To talk without intention

To give without reason

To care without expectation

To love without condition

Is the heart of a true love"

"And I will now pronounce you two as husband and wife." The priest end with a smile towards the newlywed.

"What!" Both Cagalli and Athrun shouted in unison with great surprise.

**

* * *

**

**Bibliography**

--All character names are own by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuli Tomino

--FlashBack 1 taken from GS Episode 48

--FlashBack 2 taken from GSD Episode 8

--Poem belong to Lija-Chan which I had edited (thanks)

* * *

First I would like to thanks SilverClaimer for helping me with the title of the story and Rosette being my beta reader. To people who read my fic, I wonder how people would react when they see my story…? Happy! Funny! Weird! Unhappy! Angry! Sad! Exhausted! Confused! Ecstatic! Suspicious! Hysterical! Frustrated! Disgusted! Enraged! Overwhelmed! Hopeful! Bored! Surprised! Anxious! Shocked! I wonder which emotion would you all would be…? Well anyway if the rating is high I will make this story longer and if the rating is low I will end it short. Fair right…? 


	2. Chapter 2

機動戦士ガンダムSEED　 シード

機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY シード・デスティニー

**Disclaimer: **

Mobile SuitGundam Seed or Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny is own by

**Original creator:**

Hajime Yatate

Yoshiyuki Tomino

**Director:**

Mitsuo Fukuda

**Character Design**:

Yoshikazu Yasuhiko

**Art:**

Masatsugu Iwase

I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I only use Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha as my main lead characters and Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman,

Miriallia Haw, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Yzak Joule as my support characters. This story basically based on my own idea of the disappointment that how GSD end. Which is now this story is own by me.

Before I start my story I would like to thanks all my reviewers. I'm sorry that it took such a long time for me to update. Haiz… it just I'm too busy working, sleeping, working and sleeping 24/7. And I only have time to UPDATE almost four months later. Thank you those who willing to wait patiently for my next update.

**_Genny-chan _-** Glad to know that my story is an interesting start; I hope you will like this new chapter.

**_AsuCaga4Eva_**** - **Glad to know that you think my story is very interesting. Hope to see your review again for the new chapter.

**_HimeHikari_**** - **My story is funny…so hmm wondering if you could help me to make it even more funny.

**_Asga_** **– **A nice start of a story and I hope I wont disappoint you in my next update.

**_Craze Izumi_****- **In the start I intend to make it hilarious, I hope I can make you wondering and can't wait for the next update.

**_tkdl_****– **Well of course it required both party to actually agree but is for you to find out the truth behind all this if you continue to read ;)

**_thousandbirds_**** – **It may sound to good to be truth if they just fall for it for soon they would be suspicious or… find out if you continue to read my fic.

**_Freyris_**** – **Hope that every update of chapters would be interesting and cute for you.

**_The Jackle_****_ – _**well a priest is to make sure that both of them are to be wed and all I could only say that both Athrun and Cagalli arevictims of this unwilling marriage.

**_Kandida_**** – **Don't worry I will keep on working towards until the very end but it will take some time for me to update.

**_Yukimi noh Daiomoru_**** -**My story really could make you laugh? Thanks but don't forget to review for me again.

I would like to thanks all my reviewers for taking your time to read and dropping me a review for me. I hope all of you would enjoy a brand new chapter of mine. Sorry for the disappointment of late update. Remember to review for me again.Thanks.

Yeah….! Okay so now let us get on into the story…… ;)

* * *

"What……! It… how……? Impossible!" Cagalli shouted.

"How could it be? There no way I am going to marry a spoil tomboyish." Athrun retorted immediately.

"Spoil! Who are you to say I'm spoil. I just been raised up the way I am you you… you idiot nerd" If you are closed enough you could see a few veins start to pop out of Cagalli's head.

"Did I mention that I am not going to marry _Cagalli _a spoil tomboyish? Did your name happen to be named out by me…… Oh, seem someone decide to consider herself that she is indeed a spoil tomboyish." Athrun smiled at Cagalli slyly.

"Why you…… you… you… you annoying freaking green… green ape!" can't think of anything bad to describe Athrun, Cagalli just have to use the word _ape_.

Athrun is always able to debate back on any kinds of situation. Maybe been a coordinator helps too.

"I see _someone_ dictionary only able to contain _limited words._"

While it seem both of our stars are busy arguing to realize that their friends took this moments to plan something good for them. Did I mention _something good_?

* * *

Taking for granted this group of six good friends is having a quick and short meeting among them.

"Why don't they attend work together?" Kira suggest.

"Nah… it kind of boring lifestyle" the group answered back.

"Make a rule that insist that they must not be separate from each other within hundred meters." Yzak trying to give some ideas but unfortunately Shiho just glanced and laugh bitterly at him.

"If you are so _smart _why don't you suggest what _good_ for them?"

"They should have a honeymoon like every newlywed have" Shiho just answer back.

"Wahahahaha…… a honeymoon…… you think this is some kind of a game? HAhaha" apparently Yzak just want to get on Shiho bad sides.

Without another words utter out of Shiho, she just give Yzak her infamous punch on his jaw. Ouch! I must say it sure hurts a lot as Yzak are trying very hard to rub away his pain.

The group (Kira, Lacus, Miriallia and Dearka) just shake their head thinking Yzak and Shiho sure act a lot like Athrun and Cagalli.

"How about they pose as a newlywed model for the Seed Magazine cover page. Both of them guarantee will look stunning and perfect. And…… and there no ways they can get out of this marriage and…" Miriallia can't be help but voiced out excitedly.

"That enough Miriallia there no need to get over excited about it." Lacus told her patiently.

"Anyone with any more brilliant ideas for our newlywed?" Lacus asked the group one last time.

"……"

"……"

It seems silence is the only answer to Lacus question.

"Well in that case I should say that we, yes Dearka are trying to say something?" Lacus asked Dearka when she saw him trying to say something but dared not.

"Oh well…… you see…"

"Can't you even speak up considers yourself a man." Looks like Yzak lose his patient.

"You see maybe Athrun and Cagalli could share a bedroom together, well since they are married… you know as what most married couple would do right……?" Dearka just give them asheepish grin.

"……"

Miriallia elbow him by his side hard and smiled sweetly at Dearka.

"You are so dead when you reach home my dear." Not a sweet Miriallia after all. Dearka gulped out loudly. This is what he feared most. Muttering to himself why in the first place he had been such a big mouth.

"Okay… okay guys let just quiet down a bit okay. We don't want Athrun and Cagalli to hear any of this so……"

So what Lacus are going to do? Is she going to use all the ideas that her friends suggested or…….?

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli are been escorted to their very own room by four geared up guards. Why four geared up guards instead of two? Well, Kira think two would not be able to guard Athrun (as he is a corrdinator) and Cagalli (been a fierce fighter). Kira want more but Lacus refused.

Seem like Dearka idea is been used. He must be very proud of himself despite been banned from sleeping with his wife for two weeks. Poor Dearka, Miriallia sure is harsh on you.

* * *

Back to the newlywed.

I can't believe it. I simply can't. Why on earth do I have to marry this egoistic jerk. And most ridiculous matter that I have to share a room with this freaking idiot.

"Argh…!"

Athrun found it very amusing to see Cagalli talking to her herself and trying very hard not ripped off her hair in frustration. Actually Athrun did not mind sharing a room with Cagalli it could actually spice up his life. Well no point staying frustration all he has to do is to think positive maybe he could think of a way to get out of this marriage fast.

"Argh……" Cagalli can't help but shouted out her frustration again.

"Nothing is going to change if you keep on shouting."

"Then what am I suppose to do? Do I have to pace on floor till there is a hole. Or agree to it. So what do you suggest jackass?" It seems Cagalli take out all her anger on Athrun.

Athrun just stood calmly and look at her without saying anything.

"Why'd you answer my question?" with that Cagalli pulled and twisted Athrun ear hard.

"Ouch! Stop it wont you. It pains me you know." Athrun glared back at Cagalli angrily.

"Are you deaf or what? Who ask you not to answer my question you ignorant brat?"

"Somebody still can say she is not spoil. Oh yeah not _spoil. _I suppose spoil tomboyish cold-blooded woman best describe you right Cagall"

"Why you……" just when Cagalli wanted to attack Athrun, the guard told them that they have reached their room.

Cagalli was the first to dash inside. Like a three-year old child lose in her new house. She looked frantically everywhere high and low.

"No it cannot be. No…no…no I refuse to accept." Cagalli roared with anger.

Athrun just smiled at Cagalli display of emotion. She sure is cute when she is like that – what cute no way am I thinking she is cute. _Athrun Zala gets a grip she is not someone you wan to involve with._ Ya, she is just simply Cagalli.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli decided to shout into his ear just to try to get his attention.

"Are you nuts? I could be deaf by that. What do you think you are doing?" his eyebrow are narrowed and there are anger evident both in his emerald eyes.

Cagalli ignored his questions and told him there is only one king size bed and one bathroom. Athrun just smiled at her which pisses her.

"One bed and one bathroom you know Athrun there is completely no privacy for us. ATHRUN!"

Athrun continued to ignore her.

_That it Athrun you are so dead that I going to fed you to the guard dog._

"Thud…" Cagalli threw whatever things she could found like hairbrush, towel, paper pen…… chair. _Chair! _Athrun you really are so dead but on second thought maybe not.

With his coordinator quick reflex Athrun able to duck it in time.

Both representatives are well respecting mature adult but it seem both of them now are three years old children playing police and thief.

* * *

"Ring… Ring…!"

"Ring… Ring…!"

Cagalli groaned and threw the clock across the room.

Five minutes later.

"Ring… Ring…!"

"Ring… Ring…!"

_I groaned. Not again, I think I better wake up._

Still not fully awake, Cagalli went into the bathroom not hearing that there is someone bathing in there.

* * *

With a sudden jerk, Cagalli was been pulled into the shower room.

She was instantly wet from head to toe. She gasped and struggled in an inept careless manner.

Her hips rubbed against him as she kicked. Her fists pummeled his shoulders as he gathered across his lap. With a laugh, he captured her flailing fist and tightened the crook of his arm beneath her neck and kissed her.

He forced her month which opens for his insistent tongue. Her mouth was sweet and hungry, amazed and willing.

He searched the rim of his ear with his tongue. His remaining hand went exploring her body with urge ness. He captured her mouth again, delighting her with the return of his lips and slid his hand up the long, silken pathway of her leg.

* * *

To all who have read my story, please kindly just drop a review. Well it all depend whether the rating will be high, so I will make this story longer and if the rating is low, I will end it short.

Oh well… Anyway, it would help if I could have reviews that could suggest any kind of ideas on how I could carry on with my story. How do I improve on my story? Go ahead and flame me if you are unhappy or not satisfied with my story. This would improve my story and even set the very ending that you all want to see. All kinds of reviews are generally appreciated

--- JoyPhoneixDragon


	3. Chapter 3

機動戦士ガンダムSEED　 シード

機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY シード・デスティニー

* * *

(Cagalli's thought)

_It feels like I was in heaven, even thought I was kissing Athrun. Yes… … oh yes… … At..hrun.. … ATHRUN! NO WAY!_

_What have I got myself into?_

Cagalli opened her eyes and saw Athrun smirking at her.

"Are you enjoying my kiss, my _dearest Cagalli?_" asked Athrun.

"NO WAY!" Cagalli shouted at Athrun, "NOT IN A ZILLION YEARS!"

"Why don't you just admit it, if not you are your face red like a monkey butt?" with that Athrun leave laughing his head off.

Cagalli was shaking with fury. "You… You… YOU ARE AN UNBELIEVABLE PIECE OF JUNK!"

(Cagalli's thought)

_Damn! He stills a god damn good kisser. Despite what happened in the past, he still able to make my heart went wild. Haiz! Is this a good or a bad sign? Can somebody please enlighten me!_

(Athrun's thought)

_I hate to admit it… … … but… … …I believe I still love after all this years of separation.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lacus and Miriallia were busy preparing breakfast for their friends.

Deeply in thought, Lacus didn't realize that she had over poured the coffee and scalded her hand.

"LACUS! YOUR HAND!" shrieked Miriallia, "Quick! Put your hand under tap and let the water ease the pain"

After that Miriallia helped Lacus to apply first aid.

"Are you feeling better now?" Miriallia asked worriedly.

Without getting any reply Miriallia added "I can sense that you are worry about something else."

"… …"

"Did you have a quarrel with Kira?" Miriallia continued asking.

Forcing a smile so that Miriallia wouldn't worry, Lacus replied "I'm just worried about Cagalli and Athrun. I was wondering if this is a really good way to bring them together again. What if it fails? If Cagalli knows that it was my idea, would she hate me? You know that she sure know how to hold grudges against people for a very long period of time. I'm worries that if --- "

Before Lacus could continued, Kira cut in and said, "There is nothing to be worried about, because this is everybody's idea to bring them back together. Do not keep all your worries to yourself, either share it with me or the others, okie?"

Filled with emotion, Lacus can't help but shredded some tears. "Oh… Kira… thanks so much…" with that Lacus gave Kira a light and shy peak on his left cheek.

"Ah……! It would be perfect shot if I had captured it in my camera. Both of you look extremely cute with those blushes on your cheeks. You're one of the cutest couple I have ever seen." Miriallia commented and continued.

"You two make me feels so envy with jealousy because I know that would never happen between me and Dearaka. Speaking of him, I have to wake him up. See you both in a while."

Both Kira and Lacus were lost of words.

* * *

_(In the Kitchen after a while)_

All of them were having breakfast and happily chatting about Cagalli since she's probably still sleeping.

Kira said to everyone, "Haha…! Only Cagalli is capable of burning the whole kitchen down."

"Oh Yea?" someone from their group commented.

"When Cagalli was 10 years old --- " Kira sentence was cut off when somebody voiced out.

"I hear someone mention my name. Is that you Kira?" Cagalli accused.

Kira replied sheepishly, "Of cause not, you would I my dearest sister?"

"GUESS WHAT, KIRA?"

"…yes…?" Kira not trusting himself to say more as he afraid that Cagalli would skin him alive.

"You are very lucky this morning, _MY DEAREST YOUNGER BROTHER. _Cause right now I am totally famish and would not pursue any further _REGARDING ME BURING THE WHOLE KITCHEN DOWN,"_ Cagalli said in a voice with grave deliberation.

Immediately, kira sweat drop and dared not speak

* * *

_(In the afternoon)_

In the study room, Athrun was busy doing his work. However, it was only unknown document and files lying around on his desk.

Athrun was flipping through his photo album which he took it with Cagalli when they were together.

Laughing absently, he stopped at one particular photo. It was Cagalli and him in kimono in during the firework festival.

(Athrun's thought)

_Both of us looked so happy with each other in this photo, but never did I expect that now we are like enemies trying to hurt each other's feeling. If I could turn back time, I would treasure Cagalli and never let her go… …_

"ATHRUN!"

In shocked, Athrun nearly fell off his chair and saw Lacus beaming towards him.

"Yes Lacus, is there anything important that you want to talk to me?" asked Athrun.

"Oh yes. I need to remind you that the photo shoot with seed magazine is today around five in the evening at seed club's official place" said Lacus.

Athrun replied okie.

Lacus added on saying. "Oh ya… … try your best to convince Cagalli to go there willing."

"No problem, leave it to me, I will make sure both of us are the most blissful husband and wife in this whole wide world." Athrun stated out.

Feeling surprised over what Athrun had just said, Lacus could only smiled back at him.

* * *

_(At Cagalli's Room)_

Slide open the balcony door, Cagalli stepped forward and let the breeze blow passed her slowly, while admiring the garden magnificent view below her.

Athrun opened Cagalli's bedroom room and tip-toed stealthily towards Cagalli and whispered into her ear tenderly. "The scenery is beautiful right? I can see that you are enjoying it."

"AH!' Cagalli shouted in fright.

Athrun laugh out loud and commend "You should look yourself into the mirror, you expression is so funny that no one can imitate it. Hahaha!"

Five minutes had passed and Athrun still can't stop laughing.

Getting pissed off and irritated, Cagalli strangled his neck.

"Why you arrogant, ignorant jerk won't just stop laughing?!?!" Athrun continued laughing despite Cagalli strangling his neck.

"I SAY STOP LAUGHING! DON"Y YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH!"

"Okie, okie. I will stop if only… … erm… … under one condition" Athrun said, trying his best not to laugh.

"What condition?" Cagalli asked in anger.

Athrun replied, "Oooh… … just this particular condition, you know… …"

Getting impatient Cagalli screamed at him again, "JUST SAY IT OUT YOU WIMP!"

"Well… … the condition is… … go with me to the seed club and take a photo as husband and wife willingly and smile."

Not knowing that she fell under Athrun trick, Cagalli said, "Sure, if that could make you stop laughing at me!"

"Alright! You promised to take the photograph with me willingly and I didn't force you or anything right?" Athrun smiled slyly.

"WHAT?! YOU!!!"

Once again, Cagalli griped on Athrun's neck even tightly as before.

"ATRHUN, YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME, I SWEAR! "

* * *

I can't said much except... ... Sorry for the late update! Pls Review thanks! 


End file.
